In the past there have been numerous devices for displaying articles of selected quantity in hardware stores, for example. Some methods have utilized a blister package, however, once the package is open, if there are for example eight or ten screws, and only two are needed, there is no convenient place to keep the other screws except perhaps in the jar mixing them with many other items. In view of this problem, among others, the prior art teaches the development of a reusable transparent plastic container such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,464 to Mohs, et al. In that patent, a container is provided that is wrapped with a advertising sheet which serves to maintain the container lid in closed relation. This device only provides a limited area for advertising materials and information about the contents of the box and, further, contents of the box is obscured by the label. The present invention is of a box in many respect similar to that taught and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,464; however, differing in that the hanging tab for the container is on a flange on the front wall of the receptacle while a peripheral zone of the lid extends outwardly in confronting relation to a flange on the side walls of the receptacle providing wing zones which may be heat sealed to a backing board of substantial display size and for the flange and peripheral zone are adapted to be heat sealed together to maintain them in a normally closed position while mounted on a backing board. In general, the improved construction provides for the display of relatively small items in relatively small packages with substantial advertising on a backing board informing a customer of the advantages of the product and its specifications and also providing a relatively large package which is not apt to be stolen as is the case with the small package of U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,464, which is not constructed in such a way as to adapt it for mounting, as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings attached.